Power of Memory
by AutumnKrystal
Summary: She lost her memory sometime in her teen years. At least.. Thats what her body says. Who's this man with her? And why at night, when she lays alone and staring into the velvet blue of her room, does her heart quicken and see an outline with no detail?
1. Prologue: Remember

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The song was specially written for Alice is Dead, I just fell in love with it. This will be a conversion of DC and Marvel comics. Known as the Amalgam verse. But not exactly. Its my own twisted version. Don't like it, don't read. There won't be significant sightings of superheroes, just vague mentioning. Unless some want otherwise. Don't be mad if I say no.**

Lights burned bright, focusing entirely upon the stage. She was seventeen, young, almost too young to even work in a club like this. Pity was always a good thing, wasn't it? Her voice came in slowly, a soft yet sensual feel.

_(Alice is dead) _

_I want you to know _

_That you've fallen through a hole in the sky _

_The strangers welcome you (welcome you) _

_As you lose your sanity, they touch your soul_

Patrons gave their gaze towards the girl, greedily eyeing her. Some lewdly, others in a more conservative check. Lights dimmed even more, small lights on the floor for the needy. Waiter's walked throughout the small dive as if they had practiced thousands of times, for hundreds of years. Smoke wafted up in small curls in the darkness. Not exactly a club, but not exactly a restaurant. Not just for the rich, not just for the poor. And most definitely not just for the good, but for the bad as well. Which is why Riddler stopped by every once and awhile and lets not forget Tony Stark.

_Let them into your mind.._

_Let them into, Let me in you_

Her hands gripped the stand, body swaying in time with the tranquil rhythm. Raven hair slipping over her shoulder, she cast the small crowd a coy look. Glossy brown eyes gazed out, before landing on the man at the bar.

_I want you to know that the smoke bellows our the depths of the pipe _

_Caress you, it makes you believe anything _

_All the truths, all the lies_

She knew him.. No, that wasn't right. She didn't know him.. She just knew, when away from everyone else.. Away from FoH.. They smelt like each other. What they didn't know, was whether or not that meant they were together.. Or if they were family. Her gaze shied away, and began its routine over the audience.

_Let them into your mind _

_Let them into, let me in you... _

_Let them into your mind _

_Let them into, let me in you..._

But somewhere, they both knew.. They knew they were family. When they awoke on that Island.. They were feet apart and that man with the trench coat.. He told Logan to keep a good on me.. His daughter. Would he have lied about us being Father and Daughter?

_Magic potions, grinning fur _

_It's all a blur, it's all a blur _

_Magic poisons, royal tea _

_Run screaming, run screaming to me_

Her hands squeezed the bar tighter, giving what looked like an Indian burn to the metal pole. Leaning on one hip, she brought her other side back in a small sweeping motion. The patrons seemed to like it.. They came back every Thursday.

_I want you to know (Alice is dead) _

_I want you to know (Alice is dead)_

They've been together for years, longer then any _human _was supposed to live. And through that time, they really did act like father and daughter. It was a comfort in the dark of their past. One day.. One day they would remember.

_Let them into your mind_

_Let them in, too. _

_Let me in you._

One day.. She'd remember him as her father.. And one day she'd remember the man that made her heart sing and feral senses go wild.


	2. My Name is

_"..and you could have it all,_

_My empire of dirt,_

_I will let you down,_

_I will make you…hurt."_

Despite this song supposedly to be calm and gloomy.. Well it wasn't the case here. My body jerked awake, though m mind was slow and hazy. I lay still for a moment, dreading the fact I would need to actually get out of bed. Slowly my eyes narrowed into slits, though immediately closing with a small hiss.

I sighed and snuggled into my blankets, cocooning myself in the nest of blankets, before shoving my arm out into the cool air and slamming my hand down on the snooze button. Goose bumps prickled along my skin and I found myself shivering even though my body was under tight wraps.

Twisting my body to and fro I found myself purring in gratification, as I found the exact way I was laying before I awoke. The warmth of my previous position seeped into my skin and my eyes slowly closed as I slipped into dark abyss.

_"..if I could start again,_

_A million miles away,_

_I will keep myself,_

_I would find a way.."_

I groaned, I swear I closed my eyes for two minutes, but as I slowly inched towards the snooze button, I paused. Vision blurry, and still having small eye boogies crusted into them I slowly read the flashing red numbers..

* * *

**Logan's POV**

A stretch rolled through my skin and I found myself sniffing the room in which I awakened. The sheets smelled like faded lavender and I found myself wondering why the girl cared for frilly smells.

'_Probably a girl thing..'_

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, a hand running through my oddly chopped hair, I found myself wondering. Wondering who that girl was to me. Stepping up, I made my way to the bathroom, all but shoving my clothes away and off. Stepping into the steaming automatic spray, I shoved as much thoughts as I could out.

'Smells like me.. Acts like me.. Doesn't give me those damn butterflies. Damn kids these days, with their metaphors.'

He scrubbed away the late night build up of dead skin cells and sweat, eyes oddly distant in thought.

'Been together for nearly forty damn years.. She has that power, my healing ability and she has the same claws.. Does that mean we got them done together?.. Or does it mean she got 'em from me?'

He was startled from his thoughts by a rather loud thud, a string of curses, and the rather fast thumps from the next room as his.. Charge ran around, most likely trying to put clothes on as fast as she could.

"Girl has my mouth.."

He smirked, chocolate brown eyes going mischievous. 'Wonder when I'll tell her I set the clock four hours ahead.'

He shrugged, "She'll figure it out."

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I heard the shower running, but I paid no heed as I ran bout my room grabbing clothes from some of the many drawers. As I bounced around, curses flew out of my mouth like wildfire, spreading and warming my goose-fleshed skin. Why did curse words do that? I don't know. You got an answer, tell me.

As I snatched up one boot, and began hop-kicking the other, I made it into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. Even though I had everything I needed, it didn't stop me from trying to hurry it up; I ran the cloth over my body and pulled clothes into place, just as soon.

Even more quickly, I slammed the door to my room open and skidded down the hall, just as Da—err Logan made his way out of the room.

A gruff, "Hey kid, bye kid." Though I couldn't help but detect.. Was that amusement?

Shaking the thought from my head I screeched to a halt, just as Logan made it to the kitchen, his button up plaid shirt folded to the arms, like always. Without thinking I was grabbing food and popping them into toasters, cracking eggs and frying bacon. No sooner then a _bing_ of the toaster, was I finished. Laying a rather generous amount of food on Logan's plate, I grabbed my waffles and pushed three strips of bacon in my mouth, a scoop of eggs before trying to run to the door. All the while, the ancient geezer (if I could guess) was watching me with a rather amused smile.

"Hold on there, brat."

"Lo, Imma be late! Wha'd ya want?"

He was staring at me hard, a cross of amusement and something that made me want to say sorry for calling him a geezer. How'd the hell he know?

"Know what time it is?"

"6:24! Logan Imma be late for work! And your going to be late for your.. What do you do again, besides laze at the bar?"

Answer: an eye roll.

"Look at the clock, kid."

I did.

* * *

**Small Susie White's Room Apt. 109**

"Okay Mr. Bear, you sit right here, while I get Misses Flair Bear. You two will get along so well!"

Just as she stood, her bedroom wall shook with the force of something being thrown against it.

Her pink mouth parted in a slight 'O' as a rather angry screech made its way through the air, "LOOOGAAAN!"

"…Mommy! They're doing it again!"

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Logan dropped me off at work again; he said it was because I worked in a dingy part of town. Doesn't he think I know that? Ruddi, pronounced Rew-d, worked as bouncer to the main entrance of the small time hang out. He had a clipboard, but I don't think anything was really on it.

"Nice night tonight, Ms. **BEEP**."

"Sure is Ruddi, looks like it might rain." I smiled up at the big man; he was maybe five foot nine, give or take a few inches. Bald like almost all bouncers, with a black moustache and goatee around his pearly whites. A plain black shirt with the words **BEEP BEEP **Club Security on the back, in bold letters… Yeah, because it's hard to tell with the clipboard in his hand, the muscled arms baldhead, black sunglasses and the earpiece on, that he worked here. Dumbass people.

He opened the door for me, with a nod and closed it again. It smelled of stale peanuts and piss. See under all that smoke, liquor and other scents, the real way a bar smells is like piss, rotten three times over piss.

My boss, Whitey was a small man, small as in lean but fit. But his presence gave you the effect of feeling small. That was rather backwards, wasn't it?

"**BEEP**! Come ova' here for a minute."

Setting my bag down behind the bar, I made my way past the other employees, trying to febreeze the air. "Yes, sir?"

"Maddie, is singing with you tonight. I don't care what ya'll sing, but it betta be good." He threatened playfully.

I rolled my eyes with a good-natured laugh, "Sure thing boss."

The place was packed, as usual. It was weird, it being packed on a Thursday instead of a weekend, but what the people want, they get.

Just as I wiped the sweat from my brow, did Britney, the daughter of our town's best lawyer, walk up to me and stare down at me. I was back stage, resting up from the crowd's demands. Stage lights were a killer.

She narrowed those perfectly bright blue eyes at me, soft but designer makeup enhanced lashes adding to the effect. She twisted her sultry, red lips in an annoyed fashion, still staring down at me.

"Yes?"

You'd think with the oh so concentrated look on her face, she was a seven year old, trying to remember what 6 x 6 was.

"Got a table of men out there, asking for you." She stated, the still annoyed twist of lips on her face. You'd think I kicked her puppy.

..Oh shit! Was that Chihuahua hers?

Ehh.. I didn't care. I'd do it again. That little fucking bastard deserved it. Yapping all night. Besides if I didn't do it, Logan would have done something that would not have been nice. Insert nod nod.

Standing, I grabbed my towel and rubbed my neck and face with it, startled out of my reverie when she spoke again.

"Why the hell did Whitey choose _you_, " Ooo, I think that had some sting to it. "To sing on stage? I'm obviously prettier to look at," she stated with a delicious smile.

Full of ourselves, are we? Might need to fix that.

"O Britney. Britney, Britney, Britney." My head shook from side to side, "With those doctor implanted breasticles, thunder thighs that you probably go to the gym for, for hours of a day, silicone injected ass plates, to the in door tan and clown makeup.. I really don't know why." I gestured to my face, "I think it may be that though."

She looked pissed off, but as soon as she heard my last sentence, her eyes widened momentarily, "What, what's on my face?"

I shrugged, looking terribly uninterested, "That thing.. That ugly thing." A sharp gasp from her. "That thing on your face, its grotesque.. Your personality."

With that I promptly walked out the door and into the main clubroom. Tables scattered everywhere, I glanced around for a table with only guys.. Yep, just about every damn person here.

My gaze was drawn towards my caretaker, Logan, who was eyeing me from a table with.. Guys. Huh, maybe that's them?

The closer I got the more I studied each person, a man in a wheel chair. A woman with fiery red hair, with a lovesick guy with… Shades? Who the hell, other then Ruddi where's shades at night? A teenage girl with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, talking to a guy who easily towered over my father and another guy.. He. Looked. Familiar. Black, blue hair, black eyes and strong features softened by the look of kindness. Not hard to forget. But from where?

I stopped by Logan's side and the conversation seemed to die. Too busy gazing at my caretaker and Wheels; I didn't notice the surprised look on the familiar guy.

"Ah, ma'am, you've finally joined us. Though I grant you weren't expecting people to be waiting for you."

I sat, with a raised brow, "Uh no.. I wasn't." I glanced at Logan, but he shrugged with his eyes.

"Let me begin by saying.. I know who you two are." Our gazes snapped to him faster then an EMT on call. "Excuse me, I should say rather, I know what you are." We shared a look, as the man, now named Professor Xavier continued.

Basically he ran a school for mutants. And he wanted us to join. Join a mutant group named X-Men. For the mutant genome? Classy.

Professor had this fleeting look of amusement cross his features as he glanced at me. "Yes, very classy, is it not?" Everyone gaze landed on me and I fought not to laugh.

"Mm.. Don't think I coulda come up with it."

He laughed softly, while the others looked confused. Placing a hand to his chest, he smiled softly, like a grand dad would at his grandchildren. "May I ask your names?"

"Shouldn't ya already know, bub?" Logan gazed intently at Xavier, analyzing.

"Yes, but I find it would be more proper to ask."

A slow nod, "Jim Logan and this brat here is my—"

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! I would like to point out our favorite singer is in the audience and perhaps sitting right by you. Your first time at the club? Don't worry. Here with the next song, **Madd Hatter**, has come to tell you her name."**

A stage light popped on, so bright I was blinded for a moment. It was glaring straight down at me. And I found myself the center of the entire room, as some look confused. Most clapped like no tomorrow, and there were gasps around the table. Apparently, since the light was so dimmed they didn't know I was the girl from the stage.

The small girl Kitty, squealed, "OMG, like, I listen to all of your songs! I just love –"

I rubbed my ear, "Really, couldn't tell." Apparently, my sarcasm didn't even touch her. But it did make the others chuckle.

The sound of a piano reached my ears and I motioned for the to be quiet. "Talk after the show?"

Professor smiled, with a nod, just as a voice cut through the air.

_"I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time,_

_And every creature there lends themselves to change your state of mind,_

_And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill,_

_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels."_

Madd Hatter was watching me, his words directed at me. And I felt other eyes on me, apparently, others at my table noticed. I sent them a smile, before directing my gaze toward Madd, before I heard the familiar guy ask Xavier, why would someone name their child Madd Hatter. I laughed a little.

_"To stand outside your virtue,_

_No one can ever hurt you,_

_..Or so they say."_

I could tell Kurt, felt worried that maybe I was being threatened. Logan just laughed, receiving confused looks. "Her name."

_"Her name is Alice,_

_(Alice)_

_She crawls in the window,_

_Shapes in Shadows, Alice_

_(Alice)"_

"Alice is a pretty name," I heard Kitty whisper to the big man.

If only they knew the problems that came with the name. Especially if you're a mutant.

* * *

Applause all around, as Madd got off stage. The light on me went out and I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated stage lights.

"Alice, a beautiful name. You have no full name?"

Before I could retort, Logan interfered. "Logan."

The man that was previously lovesick, seemed to glare at Logan, "Yes, we know your names Logan, man. But were asking for her last name." What did I miss?

Logan smirked, "Logan."

Seems the guy was getting mad, for a stupid reason. All Logan was doing was repeating—oh wait. I get it.

Before the guy could blow a gasket, (literally), Logan repeated. "Her name is Logan. Alice Logan. And I'm Jim Logan, so why should we even want to join your little clu—"

Mr. Tall dark and Silent spoke up, and in an instant I was in love with his smooth voice. Deep yet, soft. "You two are married?"

I snorted and Logan barked a laugh. "She's my daughter, kid."

Why would Logan say that? We weren't even sure. But somewhere, I knew.. I knew he was right.

"_Her name is Alice,_

_(Alice).."_


End file.
